(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transmission system, a method thereof, and a recording medium. The present invention particularly relates to an image transmission system and a method thereof that transmit an image from a server providing the image to a client who displays and prints the image via a network, and to a recording medium.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, contents distribution of a static image, music, a moving image and the like has been popular with spreading of the Internet. In the current distribution system, data flowing on the Internet are encoded to prevent illegal copying, which makes tapping difficult at a relay server. In addition, to prevent illegal copying and a secondary effusion by a user who bought the contents, a method of protecting copyright by encoding the data itself and a method of using an image format that can only be used by an exclusive application have been taken when recording the contents in a recording unit such as a hard disk.
However, the user suffered disadvantage because he/she was not able to display and manage the image by using an accustomed general purpose image display application for displaying an image data file of a general purpose format and a general purpose image management application.
Moreover, a method of deterring the illegal copying by using an electronic watermark in image data is used. But, there has been a problem that the illegal copying cannot be prevented although assertion of the right by a copyright holder can be made when using the electronic watermark and it functions as deterrence of the illegal copying.